Call You Mine
by thegreatblsama
Summary: ...I promise you that I will be there...to prolong your suffering...until I make you mine." In the POV of Karasu during his fight with Kurama. Has a different ending. KuramaKarasu yaoi


BL: well, since I'm not exactly in the mood to update my other ficcy, I'll write this short one-shot.

Kurama: but why me? I thought you didn't like me.

BL: Kurama, where did you get that silly idea? I like you, but I'm not head over heels for you. In the Yu Yu Hakusho category, that position belongs to Karasu.

Karasu: me?

BL: of course silly! Ok, well, this fic will have the great and wondrous Karasu/Kurama pairing…and I don't want any rabid Kurama fangirls (cough…CG…cough) to get all pissed cuz I'm pairing Kurama up with Karasu.

Kurama: ::eyes Karasu::

Karasu: ::smirks::

BL: Well, like I said, Karasu/Kurama, and it's during their fight, Karasu's POV…only it ends differently.

Kurama: like we haven't seen enough of those.

BL: did I ask for your opinion? Someone do the disclaimer

Karasu: I guess I will. Bakuralover-2008 doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

BL: That's right. If I did, Karasu would have screwed Kurama to heaven, hell, and back three times already.

Kurama: 0o what?

BL: on with the fic!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Call You Mine**

Truly, Kurama, what is exactly going on inside that head of yours? I wonder… Your face gives me an expression of determination, anger, rage, and maybe even…hatred? However, what is going on inside of you is much different. I can sense it. Your weakness, anguish…your fear, perhaps?

_You cannot escape me kitsune…_

_So don't even try to run…_

_Running will bring nothing but more pain to your death._

Your transformation into Youko before had me a tad worried, but as of now you are as helpless as…lets say, a fox? That's right, a fox, who has just gotten to a dead end with no where to run or hide…, with its predator slowly closing in. Your futile attempts to even damage me only add the more suffering for you…and all the more enjoyment for myself.

_Why do you seem so…determined? _

_Don't you realize there is no way that you can win?_

_There's no where to run Kurama…_

_Let's just make this easier not only for you…_

_But for me as well._

If only we had met in a different situation. Then, possibly, we could have…had something more than this bitter rivalry. It's a shame actually, that I'll have to kill you. That I couldn't make you mine before we became enemies. But, fate is cruel, and one of us must perish today. I'll make sure that it will not be me.

_Why do you continue to run?_

_Why do you attempt to get away?_

_When will you realize…_

_…there is no escaping me._

Your strength slowly dwindles. With every step you take, more of your life and spirit energy is consumed. This will just add to your suffering. Your death will soon take you; away from the agony, pain, and anguish you are feeling right now. It is getting rather pathetic actually. You can't even call upon your most basic mechanisms. Where are your precious plants and flowers to protect you now? Where are your friends to shield you?

_It's just you and me now little kitsune. _

_But, that won't last very long._

_Soon you'll be all alone…_

_…no, because wherever you go…_

_I promise you, that I will be there…_

_Waiting, and waiting. _

_To prolong your suffering…_

_Until you give in to me…_

_Until I can call you mine._

I raise one of my bombs to explode on your leg, causing your flesh to bleed and burn right down to the bone. Your tormented scream rings in my ears, bringing a smile to my lips. Hearing you cry out in anguish like that…it sort of…sooths me. I want you to scream in pain even more. I want you to plea with me, to give in to your misery. Scream out my name, Kurama, in hope that I will provide you with mercy. Yell for your friends…they won't come for you. No one will come for you. It is just you and me now. More of my bombs surround you…

_I want to hear you scream…_

_I want you to scream my name…_

_I want to keep the memory of your tortured soul inside me forever…_

_Keep the memory of your pained voice…_

_Your miserable and distressed eyes…_

_…I want to keep it with me forever._

_So scream out in pain, little kitsune…_

_Scream out in anguish._

"I will not be afraid of something I cannot see." Those are the words that escape your lips. Your voice is so…determined…and yet…so tormented.

Foolishly, you move into one of the bombs, causing it to explode on impact to your delicate, fragile, body. You stagger back, and more bombs detonate as they come in contact with your figure. Beautiful crimson blood soon stains your clothes, and you continue to scream.

_You finally start to give in…_

_But that's still not good enough._

_I want more…_

_And I won't stop until I get more._

You are now to your knees, and the look you are giving me is one of complete misery. This is what I wanted. You are begging me to stop; I can see it in your eyes; I can sense it in your mind. You want the pain to end; you want me to end your suffering. I begin to walk towards you, and your gaze does not tear away from my own.

_Don't worry kitsune._

_It will all be over soon._

_You suffering and pain will end…_

_…As soon as the peaceful slumber known as death embraces your soul._

I kneel down to face you, a spark of enjoyment flickering in my eyes. Kurama, the way you stare at me, pleading for mercy; I cannot help but be ever more attracted to you.

"Kurama, your pain and suffering will end, just as long as you give in to me…" Your eyes do not tear away from me, and an agonizing word escapes from your delicate lips…

"Karasu…"

Slowly, I move my lips against yours, and I can hear the entire stadium go silent. The taste of your mouth is that of blood. It is delicious, even more so than I had though you would be. You do not push me away, or struggle, but rather, your eyes widen into shock, and their life slowly dwindles. Those beautiful green eyes are now nothing but shallow pools…eyes of the dead.

_Very soon kitsune…_

_Your pain will end…_

_Don't worry…_

_It'll all be over soon._

I release you from my grasp, and your body falls to the ground, like a limp fragile doll. You are nothing more; your breathing has stopped, and your eyes still remain lifeless. The life energy that I could once sense emanating from you…it has completely vanished. Your teammates desperately call out your name, attempting to call you back. I stand and walk away from your body, covered in blood, closing my eyes.

_Now you are finally at peace my Kurama…_

_No more pain, no more suffering…_

_But…I know that I will see you again…_

_Again…in hell…_

_And when I do…_

_I want you to scream out my name again_

_When I truly make you mine. _

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

BL: okay, there it is. As you see, different ending, I had Karasu live and Kurama die.

Kurama: ::pouting::

Karasu: ::smiling::

BL: okay…now, here's the thing I will not accept:

Flame just to tell me you hate the Kurama/Karasu pairing Flame just to tell me that you're pissed because I changed the fight and Kurama died. Flame just to tell me it sucks without saying why. 

BL: all of those types of reviews will be discarded and I won't give a damn!

Karasu: you tell 'em!

BL: but other than that, I hope you liked!


End file.
